


The Perfect Day Off

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy realise they're not spending enough time together and decide to rectify that. Series 32.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Duffy asked as Charlie led her along a pathway from the carpark where they'd stopped after travelling for a couple of hours.

“It’s a surprise!!” Charlie giggled.

Duffy's eyes lit up, she loved surprises.

He squeezed her hand, as he led the way. Her picnic basket in his other hand.

They were heading down a tree lined path.

Charlie stopped for a moment, checking a map on his phone.

"Please tell me you haven't gotten us lost..?"

“No... I'm... Erm... Just checking...” Charlie replied, he was clearly unsure of where they were.

"Well if you told me where we're going then I might be able to help..." She teased.

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” He laughed, as she tried to look at his phone but he turned it away.

She stuck her tongue out at him, harrumphing dramatically, her eyes sparkling.

Looking down again, he nodded and returned his phone to his pocket. “We’re going the right way.”

"That's something at least." She giggled.

Holding out his hand to her, they started walking through the forest. There was no one else around.

Duffy's gaze wandered around as she tried to ascertain where they were going.

“You look scared!?” Charlie commented, noticing her eyes flitting around.

"I'm trying to figure out where the hell we are..."

“Don’t you trust me?” He raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Of course... Except when you get us lost..!" She giggled.

“Come here you,” He pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m not getting us lost, you agreed that I could plan an adventure!” He smirked, before kissing her again.

"OK, OK." She giggled.

“We better go...” He said before stealing one more kiss.

"OK, lead the way..."

Before long, they reached a clearing, beside a river. There was a little hut next to it. Moored next to the hut was a small rowing boat.

“We’re here!” Charlie smiled, as a man came out of the hut.

"Is he rowing that or are we?"

“We are!!” Charlie grinned.

"Well at least we can both swim!"

“Hello there, you must be Charlie and his lady!” The man introduced himself.

"His lady?" Duffy echoed, shooting Charlie an amused look.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know your name...” The man interrupted.

"Lisa." It always felt odd using her given name but it was easier than trying to explain.

“Hi! Have you done anything like this before?”

"No..." She giggled.

“Right then, we just have a few safety instructions to go through...”

They both listened careful as the man went through everything. Most of it was common sense.

“Right now, let’s fit you some life jackets...”

"Not a word you..!" Duffy warned spotting the smirk on Charlie's face as the man picked up a jacket that looked like it was probably designed with a child in mind and handed it to her to try.

Charlie couldn’t help himself chuckle, as he watched her attempt to get into it. He did his own quickly, having done this kind of thing a few times before.

She eventually managed to get it on amid a stream of muttered curses.

The man gave them a barrel to keep their stuff dry and some oars and left them to it.

They deposited their valuables into the barrel and screwed it shut, placing it and their picnic into the boat.

“We’re going on a little trip down the river!” Charlie announced.

"Do you know how to row?"

Charlie paused for a moment, which said it all. “Can’t be that hard hey...” He grinned.

Duffy cringed, unable to stop herself from giggling.

“You ready?” He grinned, passing her an oar.

"As I'll ever be..." She mumbled. "Lead the way captain!" She teased more loudly after he shot her a look.

He held out his hand to her, as she stepped into the front of the rowing boat.

Her grip tightened slightly as the boat swayed.

Once she was sitting down, he attempted to get in the back of the boat. It started to rock and water splashed her as she grabbed the sides.

"Charlie..!"

“Easy does it!” He stumbled, finally taking a seat in the rocking boat.

"We're so going to capsize..!"

“Oh ye of little faith!” Charlie laughed, as the boat continued to falter.

"Prove me wrong then..!" She giggled.

After a few wobbly attempts, the boat started to move in the right direction.

Once they got the hang of things they settled into a rhythm.

“Well, this is nice!” Charlie commented, the sun was shining, the river was flowing slowly and it was peaceful.

"It is." Duffy smiled broadly.

“I thought we could go for a bit and then pull up and have our picnic?” Charlie suggested.

"That sounds perfect." She agreed. "This is easier than I thought it was going to be."

“We’re a good team!”

"We are."

He was trying to reach for her shoulder, when the whole boat flung to one side.

"Charlie!" She squealed, startled at the sudden movement.

“Sorry,” He attempted to steady the boat.

"Just stay still for a moment!"

He giggled at her taking charge. “I’m trying!! I was only going to squeeze your shoulder.”

"So you nearly drowned the pair of us coz you can't keep your hands to yourself..?" She teased.

He laughed, “I didn’t think the boat would rock so much!”

"Let's try again now the boat has settled shall we?"

“Touching your shoulder?” He smirked.

"I meant rowing..." She chuckled, rolling her eyes at his predictable answer.

“Spoilsport!” He teased, as they resumed rowing.

"I don't want to end up soaking wet coz you can't control yourself..!" She giggled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time...” He muttered, laughing to himself.

"Dirty bugger!" She snorted.

He refrained from saying anything else, focusing instead on successfully steering the boat down the river.

With a mischievous grin Duffy lifted her oars out of the water.

“Oh is that how it is then? Have you given up helping?” He laughed, teasing her.

"You're doing such a great job..." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“Well we’re going considerably slower now you’ve stopped, but you just have a rest!” He joked sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him and slowly lowered her oars back into the water.

“I’m joking, I’ve got this. You just enjoy the trip,” He encouraged.

"Its almost as much effort to hold them up as it is to row."

“We’ve got this now!” Charlie announced, as the boat moved quicker along the river.

"Where are we aiming for?"

“Well, apparently there’s a little bank with a beach we can stop on and have lunch...”

"Sounds lovely."

Before long Duffy spotted the little bank and Charlie steered towards it.

The boat hit the side a little harder than intended but they moored up OK.

The tricky bit was getting back out of the boat, Charlie managed to steady it while Duffy climbed out onto the bank with the picnic.

"Now what?" She giggled, as Charlie stood in the boat which was rocking slightly.

“If you could just hold onto the rope at the front, I’ll try to get out...”

"If you fall in its not my fault OK..?"

“Okay...” He replied unconvincingly. She held the rope as he stood up, the boat tipping to one side. Charlie decided to make a jump for it, but in doing so, slipped and ended up stumbling into the water.

"Charlie!" She gasped.

The water wasn’t deep but it was cold. He ended up sitting up in it, looking flustered.

She held her hand out towards him.

He took her hand, standing up, as water poured from his clothes.

"Don't you..!" She squealed as he pulled her towards him.

“What?” He smirked.

"I'm sliding..!"

“Wouldn’t want that would we?” He grinned, climbing out of the water.

"No we wouldn't..." Duffy replied suspiciously.

Dripping wet, but now on the little beach, Charlie flicked water at her playfully.

Duffy backed up quickly, squealing playfully.

“Eugh, I’m so wet now!” Charlie complained.

"Well you shouldn't have fallen in..!" She giggled, still backing away as she saw the glint in his eyes.

He stepped towards her, his arms open.

"No..! No way are you getting me wet too..!"

“I just fell in and I don’t get a hug!?” He pouted, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She reached a hand out and tapped him on the shoulder. "There, there." She giggled.

“There’s only one thing for it...” He peeled off his top.

"This surprise gets better and better by the minute..!"

Placing his top to dry on a tree stump, he removed his shoes, socks and trousers.

She ran her gaze over him, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Right then, where’s that picnic blanket?” He commented, whilst looking in the barrel. He pulled it out and lay it on the sand, before lying down on it.

"Make yourself comfy..!" She teased, giggling.

“Oh I am...” He peered up at her. “Are you not going to join me?” He asked.

She smiled and laid down next to him.

“Come here you...” He smiled, reaching for her.

"Promise not to try and dry yourself off on me..?"

Charlie laughed, “I can’t promise that won’t happen by accident, but I’ll try?”

"OK." She smiled snuggling up to him. "You're cold!" She fussed.

He shivered, “I know!”

Ever the nurse she attempted to wrap the blanket around him, rubbing him to try and warm him up.

“You are so kind to me!” He smiled as his teeth chattered.

"I'm not having you get hypothermia on my day off!"

“I’m okay, shall we have some tea? That’ll help!”

"Good idea." She moved to get the flask and laid his clothes out hoping they'd dry somewhat.

“I love you,” He smiled, watching her.

"I love you too now drink up!"

“Yes boss!” He grinned.

She sat back down on the grass next to him and wrapped her arms around him over the blanket.

“It’s really lovely to spend the day with you, just us. Even if I’m naked when I’m not supposed to be!” He smirked.

"Well if you're dumb enough to fall in the river then what do you expect..?" She teased.

“You claim to be unsympathetic to my predicament, but here you are giving me tea and keeping me warm...”

"I just can't help myself."

“Is that because you can’t resist me?” He winked and turned to pout at her, hoping for a kiss.

"You have your charms..." She smirked, hovering just out of his reach, knowing exactly what he was after.

“Irresistible charms...” He laughed, going in again.

She smirked before leaning closer.

“Come on, you know you want to,” He teased.

She brushed the tip of her nose against his.

He closed his eyes, just appreciating the moment.

"Is the tea helping?" She asked softly.

He opened his eyes and nodded, “Thank you.”

"That's good. You had me a bit worried for a while..." She admitted, blushing.

Charlie’s face flushed, knowing that she cared for him, “Tough as nails me.” He replied, all macho.

"Hmm..!"

“You don’t believe one word of it do you!?” He laughed.

"I've known you far too long Charlie boy..!"

Upon hearing her pet name for him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

She smiled, brushing her fingertips across his cheek.

“You have indeed...” His hands ran over her back.

"Whatever will I do with you..?"

“Find me some clothes?” He chuckled, before becoming more serious as he saw her face.

She softly kissed his lips.

“Mmm...” He sighed appreciatively, kissing her back.

"Love you." She whispered.

“Love you more,” He whispered, wrapping her into a hug. There was something about the way she had said it that was so tender, he wanted to look after her.

She snuggled against him, sighing contentedly.

He kissed the top of her head, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, “You okay?” He whispered.

"I worry that all the time we wasted will come back to bite us and something bad will happen..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Oh love,” He kissed her head again. “We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but right now is pretty good.”

"It is."

“I’m not going anywhere...” He whispered. “I’m going to be right here with you, whatever happens.”

"And I'll be here with you no matter what."

She was still clinging on to him tight, he wasn’t sure where this had all come from.

She didn't move for several minutes before she suddenly shook herself. "Sorry I'm being maudlin..!"

“Hey, it’s okay.” He smiled, brushing her cheek with his fingers. He kissed her, trying to convey whatever it was she needed.

She melted into his touch.

He ran his hand down the back of her neck as he continued to kiss her tenderly.

Her hand crept it's way inside the blanket.

“I’m a bit naked,” He explained, in between kisses.

"You are..." There was a tinge of mischief returning to her tone.

He looked bemused, as her hand ran down his chest. They were outside, he was naked, bar some boxers, wrapped in a picnic blanket. Yet she still had that mischievous grin.

"Room for a little one..?"

“Always! I think I’m all dry now...” He smiled.

She snuggled inside the blanket, pulling the picnic basket closer to them as she did.

Now sitting in between his legs, he wrapped the blanket around them both and savoured the moment.

A contented peace drifted over them both.

“Are you having a good day?” He whispered, kissing her ear.

"I am." She smiled softly.

“Good,” He moved her hair and kissed her neck softly.

"Are you?"

He smiled, she was always worrying about him. “Of course, sweetheart.”

"Despite your dip in the river?" She giggled.

“If it means I get to cuddle up to you under this blanket, it was worth it!”

"There's less dramatic ways of getting a cuddle from your wife you know..!"

He smiled, “It is nice to have you all to myself today though...”

"As I've told you before - you're in charge of the rotas..." She chuckled.

“I know, I know, it’s not always that easy though...”

"Because I'm just too good at my job..?" Her chuckle turned into a full on laugh.

“Yes!” He replied, in all seriousness.

"Oh so that's why you tempted me back from sunnier climes..?"

“Pretty much!” He joked.

"Thought so..!" She giggled.

“There’s no one who’s as good as you, I can’t leave the department in anyone else’s hands...”

"I won't tell Jacob you said that..!"

He laughed, “You know what I mean!”

"Its not his fault that his feet are too big for my shoes..!"

“Very true.” Charlie agreed.

"And those broad shoulders of his would be far too big for my uniform..." She mused mischievously.

“And he obviously doesn’t have your figure...” Charlie ran his hands over her hips, heading upwards to just under her breasts.

"No, he clearly lifts a lot more weights than I do..."

“And these, he doesn’t have these...” Charlie squeezed her breasts playfully.

"No, his chest is much more muscular..." She giggled, pressing herself against his hands.

“And, he doesn’t moan, when I do this...” He kissed the spot where her neck met her collar bone.

"I should think n-mmm..!"

“See...” He smirked.

"Have you tried to see if he does..?" She giggled, her breath catching as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Nope, too tall...” Charlie giggled.

Duffy giggled loudly in response.

“Anyway, you’re the only one for me,” He nuzzled his nose and lips into her neck.

"Good to know." She smiled, sighing contentedly.

“Fancy some food?” He asked her.

"Ooh yes, all that rowing was hungry work..!" She giggled.

“What have we got?” Charlie asked excitedly.

Duffy unclipped the basket's lid and pulled out some sandwiches.

Charlie rubbed his hands together, she made the best food. “Ooh those look yummy!”

"I don't know how you survived before we got together..!" She teased, handing him a sandwich.

“Lots of takeaways...” He replied.

"No wonder your heart packed up on you..!"

“I did try...”

"Lucky you've got me to look after you now isn't it?"

He nodded, “You do look after me well.”

"You look after me too. Its not all one way."

“I try,” He smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the sound of the food and the nature around them.

“This is so relaxing!” Charlie sighed.

"It really is. The perfect day off."

“I think my clothes might be dry enough to put on again now.”

"I was rather enjoying snuggling up to you..." She smiled mischievously.

“Does that mean you want me to stay naked?” He laughed.

"You should probably get dressed but later..!" She winked.

He laughed, she could be very persuasive at times.

"You get dressed and I'll sort out dessert."

“Changed your mind?” He laughed, standing up to reclaim his clothes.

"I think we're getting a little too old for alfresco interludes in the middle of the day..!" She giggled.

“You’re probably right!” Charlie agreed, trying hard to hide his disappointment.

"I could practically sit on that bottom lip..!" She teased, giggling at his pout.

“I don’t feel old!”

"Well I guess you're not that old..." She continued to giggle.

“Alright cheeky!”

"Well they do say that you're only as old as the woman you're feeling so come back over here and instantly knock a decade off your age!"

He laughed. After doing up his trousers and putting his shirt on, but without doing up the buttons, he returned to where she was.

"Are you not curious what I have planned for dessert..?" She asked, slowly sliding her finger down his chest.

His eyes widened, getting her message. “Oh, I...” He stammered. “What is for dessert?” He whispered.

Reaching into the basket she lifted out strawberries and cream. She opened them up, dipped a strawberry in the cream and held it out to him.

He let her feed him, the strawberry juice running down his chin.

"You're such a messy boy..!" She chided playfully, leaning forward to lick the juice off his skin.

He lifted her chin up, bringing her lips to his.

"Mmm..." She licked her lips as they parted.

“Do I taste like strawberry?” He winked.

"You do." She smiled, picking up another strawberry.

He watched her intently.

She dipped it in the cream and then bit into it, giggling as the juice and cream dribbled down her skin.

He wiped her cheek with his finger, before sucking on it.

She eyes sparkled as she leant them back onto the blanket, the fruit between them. She fed him another strawberry.

This time he licked her fingers seductively.

"Mmm..!" She sighed contentedly.

He looked at her, with a familiar look in his eyes.

She opened her mouth slightly, her eyes imploring.

He ran his fingers along her arm.

She shivered slightly with anticipation at his next move.

He slipped his hand underneath her top, watching her reaction.

She smiled, shifting closer to him.

“Hey,” He whispered, returning her smile and feeling her side press against him. His fingers ran over her bra.

"Hey you." Her pupils dilated as his hand moved higher.

His fingers slipped into her bra, running over her nipples.

She moaned softly.

He reached over and kissed her neck tenderly, his fingers circling her one nipple.

She tilted her head down, capturing his lips with her own.

He giggled mid kiss and then focused on kissing her passionately.

She gasped into his mouth as she suddenly felt something squelch under her elbow as she moved it.

He pulled back, trying to figure out what was bothering her.

She burst into giggles as looked down and realised she'd squashed what was left of their dessert. "Oops!"

“You look like you need to go to the ED,” Charlie commented, giggling at her red stained clothes.

"Or I could employ the help of my personal nurse..." She winked.

“Oh yeah, what can I do for you?” He laughed.

She giggled as she attempted to lick the juice that was dripping from her elbow.

“Here, let me...” he kissed along her arm, cleaning the juice.

"That tickles!" She giggled.

“I think I might need to take your top off, so I can wash it in the river...”

"Oh any excuse..! I knew you'd find a way somehow or other..!" She teased, snorting with laughter.

“Just helping, you’re all sticky!”

Chuckling, she pushed herself up to sitting and pulled her top up over her head. "How come I can never get you to do the laundry at home but now all of a sudden you're volunteering for the job?" She teased.

“I get to see you naked?” He chuckled, going down to the river with her top and attempting to wash the red stain out of it.

"Ah so that's the secret then..? I walk round the house naked and you'll do the laundry..?"

“Hell yeah!” He grinned.

"I might just try that you know..!" She giggled

“Completely..?” He raised his eyebrows.

"If you're a very good boy..!" She smirked.

Charlie’s face flushed at the thought.

Duffy laughed mischievously at his expression. "Is your imagination leading you astray..?"

“Might be,” He laughed, finishing cleaning her top and laying it out to dry.

"Oh, do tell..!" She smirked, patting the grass next to her as he walked back over.

“I was just thinking of you without any clothes on, walking around, bending over...”

"If its going to get you to do chores I'm willing to try anything..!" She teased.

“It’s a deal!”

"Now where were we before the great strawberry massacre occurred..?"

“Let me remind you...” He kissed her softly.

She smiled softly as Charlie gently pulled her towards him once more.

“Come here beautiful.” He whispered.

She ran her hand down his chest.

“I know you said we were too old...”

"If we get caught I'm blaming you..!" She giggled.

“So is that a yes? We could go up there?” He pointed to some trees.

"You want me to climb a tree.?!"

“No!! Although, maybe if you were naked...” He laughed.

"I'm not climbing a tree naked for you or anyone!" She snorted loudly.

He grabbed the blanket, held his hand out and lead her behind the trees. “I meant around here...” It was more secluded.

"Smart..!" She grinned.

He kissed her firmly now, pushing her back against a tree.

She moaned into his mouth, get arms wrapping around his neck.

“You like that?” He whispered, kissing her again. There was a growing need between them.

"Mmm..!" She pulled him closer.

His finger tips played with the waistband of her trousers as they kissed.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the grass.

He slipped his hand inside her knickers, caressing her softly, as he kissed her.

She pressed herself against his hand, her eyes closed as she relaxed at his touch.

He brushed his fingers over her slowly, enjoying watching her response.

She let out a little mewling moan at the lightness of his touch.

Charlie stroked her as he kissed her neck. “You want to lie down?”

She nodded.

He helped her lay down before resuming his actions.

She stroked her fingers across his cheek as he held himself above her.

He kissed her fingers, before pulling her trousers down, to gain better access.

She giggled as he tickled his fingers tiptoed up her inner thighs.

“You have such a sexy giggle!”

She blushed lightly, pulling him closer for a kiss.

He loved it when she showed how much she wanted him.

She ran her hands down his back as they kissed.

“We might need to be quick...” Charlie suggested.

"You're probably right."

He kissed down her neck and breasts, moving southwards.

She moaned encouragingly.

He reached her tummy and moving her knickers out of the way, kissed her.

She arched her back slightly, pressing herself against him, craving his touch.

He licked that spot, adding his fingers again.

"Oh yes..!" She gasped.

Her hand reached to grasp his, which was holding her breast.

She kneaded his hand against her skin which was flushed.

He moaned in appreciation of her, it was such a turn on to see her desperate desire for him.

She snaked her other hand between them and began to pull at the fastening of his trousers.

He moved up her body, as they both removed his trousers. “Looking for something?” He grinned.

"Maybe..!" She giggled.

She reached inside his boxers and Charlie groaned as she held him.

"Seems I've found where he was hiding..." She teased.

Charlie nodded, wide eyed. “He’s pleased to see you...”

"So would he like to come out and play..?"

Charlie nodded, removing his boxers.

Duffy glanced around quickly, making sure there was no-one nearby.

“Don’t worry, there’s no other bookings today...” He whispered, trying to reassure her.

"So we have the place completely to ourselves..?"

“Yeah, just you, me and the birds.” He grinned, hoping she’d relax.

"And maybe the odd squirrel..." She giggled.

“Yeah, squirrel might come and watch!” He laughed, brushing her hair from her face.

"As long as they don't get too interested in where you're burying your nuts..!" She snorted.

He laughed out loud and shook his head, before kissing her again.

She stroked her hands down his body.

“I want you,” He whispered.

"I'm right here..." She giggled.

“You know what I mean...” He began to get ready to guide himself in.

"Yeh." She smiled.

He expertly entered her.

"Mmm..." She moaned softly.

He kissed her collar bone, whilst moving inside her.

She gently scratched her fingernails across his bum.

He groaned too, enjoying their closeness.

"I've missed this." She whispered in his ear.

“Me too,” He whispered, nibbling her ear.

She sighed contentedly, her hands moving up his back.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, just be with you, like this.” He grinned, thrusting slowly and carefully. He was taking his time, savouring the moment.

"Sex in the woods - its a new one on me..!" She grinned.

“It wasn’t so much in the woods... It was just with you.” He laughed.

"Still... Its one for the list..!" She giggled.

“But this isn’t our first time outdoors...” Charlie giggled.

"No, we'd have to go back a long way for that..!" Her giggle morphed into a moan.

“Good memory though hey..?” He whispered, moving faster, the thought of it turning him on.

"Very good..!" She gasped out between moans.

He reached down and squeezed her breast. “Best sex of my life!”

"That's a high honour from you..!" She teased, letting out a moan as his fingers brushed her nipple.

“Only you...” He panted.

"Took you long enough to realise... Oh fuck!" She gasped as he bit her neck.

“You like that?” He asked, biting her again.

She nodded, another soft moan escaping her lips.

“You want to flip?” He asked, biting her again, knowing thst she liked being on top sometimes.

"Yeh, the twigs keep poking me!"

He nodded, flipping them over, whilst staying inside her. “Oof!” He sighed, watching her above him.

"Show off!" She giggled.

He placed his hands behind his head, “Just appreciating the view!”

She blushed, her cheeks colouring with a pinkish glow.

He reached up, running his hands over her. “Gorgeous!”

She lent towards him, brushing her lips across his.

He kissed her back, holding her hips as she started to rock against him.

The air filled with their gasps and moans.

Her eyes were pleading with him. She shifted her hands slightly so they were either side of his head and she was lent over him.

“So sexy!” He remarked.

A small grin pulled at her lips as she locked eyes with him.

“What are you grinning at?”

"You."

“Hopefully in a ‘I love you’, not ‘you look ridiculous’ kind of way?”

"Of course!" She giggled.

“Want a hand?” He smirked.

"How kind of you to offer..!"

“I don’t have to...” He teased, reaching between them and then pulling his hand away.

She aimed a glare at him in retaliation.

“So you do want me to...” He whispered, teasing her.

"Don't make me get cross with you..!"

“That sounds like it might be interesting...” He winked.

"Charlie..!" She pouted, her eyes narrowing.

“What?” He feigned innocence.

"You know what..!" She retorted, her grip on his hips with her thighs tightening slightly.

He reached up and ran his fingers over her breasts, focusing on the nipples.

"Much better." She whispered hotly.

“So difficult to please!” He smirked, running his hands down her tummy and her thighs.

"Not at all if you know what you're doing..." She purred.

He moved his fingers and stroked her with his thumb. “I know what I’m doing,” He replied confidently.

"Mmhmm..!" Duffy's grin widened.

He thrust upwards, as he stroked. “Anyway, I recall you saying that I was the only one that knew how to...”

"When did I say that?" She asked breathlessly.

“When you came back to Holby, and we...” He circled her clit as he spoke.

"Oh, that night..!" She grinned, pressing up against his fingers.

“I recall you came multiple times...” He grinned “And you said, no one knew how to get you off like I did...”

"That was a hell of a n-mmm..!"

She was bent over him, grinding herself, as he played. He kissed her passionately, as she whimpered.

"Fuck yes!" She murmured against his lips.

“That’s it beautiful,” He encouraged her, kissing and then biting her neck.

"Charlie..!"

“Duffy,” He whispered into her ear. “Let yourself go...”

She didn't need much further encouragement, her earlier anxiety about their location a distant memory.

He watched as she stared into his eyes, a mixture of desire and desperation, her hands gripping his chest and shoulders.

"Fuck! Charlie!"

She fell forward as she came and he wrapped his arms around her. She panted as she lay in his arms. 

“Am I still the only one who can do that?” He whispered.

"Oh yes!"

Charlie found himself thrusting, his own desire overwhelming him.

Duffy giggled as he flipped them over so she was once more underneath her husband.

Passion took over him and he moved harder and deeper than before.

She clutched at his shoulders, moaning encouragingly in his ear.

“Duffy!” He moaned, pounding her hard. He was close.

"Fuck! Charlie..!"

“I’m gonna come,” He exclaimed.

She pulled him closer.

Their moans grew louder still. Soon Duffy shuddered around him, coming for a second time, as he came hard himself.

Duffy let out a long breath. "Wow..!"

Charlie laughed, “It’s been a little while...”

"Yeh, we're both gunna ache tomorrow." She chuckled lightly.

“Sorry,” He helped her sit up.

"Worth it though!"

He passed her her clothes.

She smiled her thanks as she got redressed, pausing every so often to share light kisses.

When they were both dressed, he opened his arms to her.

She snuggled into his embrace.

He held her, “I love you.”

"I love you too."

“I guess we ought to be rowing back soon...”

"Fancy climbing a tree first..?" She smirked mischievously.

“Climbing a tree?” He looked quizzically at her.

"Why not?" She shrugged, barely containing her giggles.

“I think I might be a bit old for that...”

"Spoilsport!" She pouted playfully.

“Okay...” He groaned.

"Race ya!" She giggled, reaching for the nearest branch.

“I think you’ve already won...”

She laughed as she pulled herself up to sit on the branch, looking down at him as she swung her legs.

He wasn't as adept at climbing as her, but managed to climb up and stand on a branch.

"See I knew you could do it!"

Charlie was hugging the main branch.

"You coming over?" She asked, continuing to rock on the branch.

“I’m not sure it will hold me...” He said.

"You're not that heavy..."

He started to reach for a branch near where she was.

"Are you scared of heights or something?"

He shook his head, but was clearly lying.

"Is that why you sent me on that helicopter rescue?"

He was concentrating hard, he made it to where she was. Visibly shaking. “Maybe a little?”

"You don't have to stay up here."

“It’s okay, I just want to be with you.”

"Want me to get down?"

“I’m okay,” He smiled, reaching for her hand.

She took hold of his hand and watched as he inched himself closer to her.

He still looked terrified but had reached where she was.

"How have I never known that you're scared of heights?!" She was genuinely amazed.

“I think it’s the heart meds, they've affected my balance, so I feel a bit unsteady these days.”

"Ah. Explains why you were fine on the plane to Tenerife."

“I’m alright sitting down,” He grinned.

"I'm impressed with how brave you've been getting up here." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Charlie settled in next to her, “Anything for you darling.”

"Quite a view from up here." She smiled, looking out towards the river, not noticing that Charlie's gaze was fixed elsewhere as she had yet to retrieve her top.

“Quite a view from here too!” He commented.

"You can see for miles from here!"

“I can only see you!” He grinned.

She tilted her head round towards him, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You have beautiful breasts.” He declared.

"Thanks." She giggled, blushing.

“I love our days together, you make me very happy.”

"It was worth the wait." She echoed his words from their wedding reception.

He nodded. “We should probably be getting back...”

"You're right..." She pouted.

“Days not over yet...” He smiled.

Her face lit up with a smile.

Charlie started to climb down, nervously.

Duffy watched and waited til he was finally down on the ground, still swinging slowly on the branch.

“You coming?” He asked.

"Yeh." She smiled, starting to swing faster.

“Careful...”

She giggled as she picked up speed and let go of the branch.

“Duffy!” He exclaimed.

"Yes?" She grinned as she landed next to him, wobbling slightly.

He held his chest, “You’re going to give me another heart attack!”

"Sorry!" She looked impish. "I've not done that in years! I would have lost a couple of marks for spilling the landing but not bad, not bad at all!" She giggled.

“Geez!” He sighed. “Very impressive!”

"Luckily for Holby I was ultimately too short and too heavy to make it as a competitive gymnast..."

“Their loss! You certainly have some skills!”

"Not on patch on what I used to be able to do but that's age for you!"

He pulled her into a hug, “You’re amazing!”

"Seems both of us have learnt something new about the other today." She chuckled softly.

“Indeed, your's a little more interesting than mine!”

"Now you know why I'm so nimble at dodging trolleys..!" She giggled.

“I have often wondered, I thought dancer..."

"Oh I had ballet lessons for a few years as a kid - hated it!"

“I was thinking more salsa... Did you still want to go and try it?”

"That sounds a lot more fun..!"

“I found some classes... Wednesday nights?”

"You're the boss - I'll leave it up to you to make sure I'm not working..!" She teased.

“I thought we could go together, I mean, only if you don’t mind an old man tagging along...?”

"From what I understand its a very sensual dance, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with just any bloke taking me for a spin round the floor."

“I can’t promise I’ll be any good...”

"I'm sure we'll have fun either way." She smiled as they headed back down towards where their belongings lay by the river.

He grinned, as she put her top back on and he helped to gather the picnic things. It had been a perfect trip.

"Do you think you can get back in the boat without falling into the river?" She teased, giggling.

“Cheeky!” He laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the one that fell on my arse in the water getting out the boat..!"

He pretended to look offended. “Alright, no need to be cruel!” He laughed.

"It was pretty funny..!"

“I’m so glad you found it amusing!”

"Oh I did." She giggled.

“Perhaps I should get in first then and see how you manage it then?” He smirked.

"Alright, you're on!"

Charlie climbed into the boat and grinned to himself, he was looking forward to watching this.

"You're not allowed to rock the boat." Duffy warned.

“Of course not!”

She shot him a look as she lifted her leg to step into the boat.

It wobbled slightly.

"Charlie..!" Duffy's eyes narrowed.

“I haven’t done anything!” He raised his hands, which further destabilised the boat.

"Charlie!" Duffy squealed.

He reached out his hand.

Letting out another squeal Duffy leapt into the boat, her eyes screwed shut and hoping for the best.

“You made it!”

"You rocked the boat on purpose!" She pouted, punching him playfully on the arm.

“I did not! It just wobbles when someone gets in!”

"I nearly fell in!" She sulked though her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I would have fished you out!”

"How kind!" She giggled.

“I’ll row us back if you want?” He tried to make peace.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled, leaning back against the boat.

“Why don’t you come and sit here?” He suggested, motioning to between his legs.

She quickly grabbed the blanket and placed it, still folded, on the floor of the boat where he indicated. "I don't fancy getting a wet backside." She explained as she sat down.

“Wouldn’t want that, would we?” He laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her head.

"I'm curious to see how you plan to row like this..." She teased, giggling.

“Well, I’ll have to let go, but I just wanted to hug you first...”

"But I don't want you to let go..." She gave him her best pouting expression.

“The sooner I row us back, the sooner we can hug again?”

She made a big show of mulling over his suggestion. "OK." She smiled.

Charlie began to row back the way they had come, it was slower without her help, but didn’t take as long as he’d imagined. Duffy had fallen asleep resting on his leg.

She stayed asleep until the the motion of the boat coming to a stop by the mooring jolted her awake.

“Hey you!” He whispered, “We're here!”

"Hmm..? Oh!"

“I think you fell asleep.” He reached down to kiss her.

"Its all the fresh country air." She smiled.

“I like to think it was because I tired you out...” He winked.

"Of course it was pumpkin." She teased, giggling.

“Hey!” He replied in mock offence.

"Aww!" She kissed his pout, still giggling.

“Maybe I’ll have to try harder next time...”

"I'm not going to say no to that..!"

“Better get you home then hadn’t I!?” He grinned.

"You letting me out the boat first?"

“Apparently you can get in and out without getting drenched, so I’ll go first shall I!?” He teased.

"Its all in the balance and speed of movement."

“Okay then,” Charlie got out first. “Show me...”

Duffy slowly stood up. "Like this!" She giggled as she leapt for the grass.

Charlie laughed, “Beautiful!”

Duffy giggled as she curtsied.

He stepped closer to her, pulling her waist to him.

"Looks like you've had fun." The gentleman who owned the boat smiled as he stepped out of his shack.

Charlie stepped away from Duffy. “It’s been great, thank you!” He thanked the man.

They removed their life jackets and handed them back to the gentleman.

Walking back down the trail, towards the car, Charlie held her hand.

"That was a wonderful trip." Duffy smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the surprise.” He smiled at her.

"I did."

Before long, they reached the car. “One more kiss for the road?” He asked.

She wiggled her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her slowly, intentionally, before pulling away.

She smiled, pulling him closer again, leaning back against the car.

Charlie cupped her cheek, as their kiss deepened.

Her hand ran down his back.

“Home?” He whispered.

"Yes please."

“I love you,” He said, kissing her gently for a final time.

"I love you too. Let's go home." She smiled.

Charlie drove them home, both content after a lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

After pulling up in the carpark Charlie and Duffy made their way through the main building and across the playground to the sports hall of the local secondary school.

Charlie was walking slower than usual, he was feeling apprehensive about what he’d signed up for.

The lack of conversation between them made the sound of Duffy's heels on the tarmac echo louder than usual.

He walked behind her, as she confidently strode ahead.

Realising he was lagging behind she stop and turned to face him.

“Hi,” He smiled.

"This is starting to remind me of taking the boys to the dentist when they were little... Do I have to drag you..?" She teased, giggling.

“Sorry...” He smiled, reaching for her hand.

"You've not changed your mind have you..?"

“No, I’m just being silly, sorry.”

"It'll be fun..."

“I just don’t want to show you up.”

"You won't! I don't really know what I'm doing either." She shrugged, smiling.

“Here goes then,” He replied, as they reached the door.

"It'll be fun..!" She repeated, tugging on his hand.

Charlie squeezed her hand back, following her inside. They were greeted by a lady in a flamboyant salsa outfit and heels. Charlie’s eyes widened.

"Eyes front Fairhead!" Duffy whispered in his ear.

He swallowed hard, as the lady greeted them and showed them into the main hall, her tassels swaying as she walked.

Once everyone had arrived the instructor began with the basic steps, getting all the class working as individuals before attempting to dance in pairs.

The class was made up of three other couples, of varying ages and attire.

"Do you think she dresses like that to go to the shops?" Duffy whispered, giggling, in Charlie's ear, nodding towards their instructor.

Charlie laughed, “I think so! I think I need a whiskey...”

"When we get home I promise, now get practicing before she looks this way..!"

It wasn’t long before the teacher came over, she had noticed Charlie was struggling somewhat.

"Passion! Show your passion!"

Charlie flushed red, as the teacher rearranged his limbs.

Duffy couldn't help but giggle.

“You can probably tell I’m a salsa virgin!” He laughed.

"I will mould you. Come with me..!" She dragged Charlie to the front.

He rolled his eyes at Duffy, as he followed her to the front with a bright red face. Everyone was now watching.

The instructor positioned him and moved his legs to demonstrate the steps.

Charlie managed to do the steps with her help and everyone cheered.

His face was still scarlet as he returned to his place in the group.

He glanced over at Duffy, she certainly seemed to have got the hip movements right.

Noticing his gaze she winked mischievously.

“Looking good!” He whispered, winking at her.

His words brought a blush to her cheeks.

As the lesson progressed, they were asked to dance in pairs. The teacher demonstrated a simple hold.

She explained that it was the man's job to lead his partner in the steps.

Charlie cringed, he wasn’t sure he would be able to ‘lead’ anything.

"You should be well practised at bossing me around by now..!" Duffy teased.

“Not in this context...” He held her one hand and the other was placed on her waist.

"No, no, no! On her shoulder!" The instructor grumbled, forcefully moving Charlie's hand.

“Sorry!” Charlie mouthed to Duffy, becoming flustered.

"Ladies, you go backwards first and then forwards. Gentlemen, you go forwards as I showed you."

"Now this really is like work - I do everything you do, just backwards and in heels..!" Duffy chuckled.

Charlie laughed, moving forwards but not in time with her.

"Ow!" She squealed as he stepped on her toe.

“Sorry, love.” He apologised, growing redder, as the rest of the class looked over.

"You've got two left feet!" She teased.

He nodded, concentrating carefully as he tried again.

"You're thinking too hard." She whispered.

He smiled at her, nodding again - she knew him well. As he looked into her eyes, he followed her lead and the steps became easier.

The instructor tutted as she approached them. "The man must lead, show his lady the way!"

Charlie looked despairingly at Duffy, as the teacher came and manhandled him. She then danced whilst holding him in position, so Charlie was sandwiched between her and Duffy.

Duffy chewed at her lip as she tried not to laugh at her poor husband's predicament.

Finally she let him go and they managed to continue the steps. Before long, it was time for a break.

On the table to the side of the room was a selection of Cuban style cocktails. Being a school they were non-alcoholic but they looked very enticing nonetheless.

Charlie seemed to perk up at the thought of a cocktail, and raised his eyebrows when suggesting one to Duffy.

She nodded, smiling broadly.

While Charlie was getting them each a drink, Duffy got chatting to another couple, nearby.

It turned out that it was their first class too.

"I'm not sure why Charlie decided to suggest dancing classes, you should have seen him practicing for our wedding! Two left feet my poor husband!" Duffy giggled.

“I think it’s great they’re willing to give it a go,” The lady grinned, nudging her husband as Charlie returned.

"My toes aren't so convinced but it is fun." Duffy smiled.

Charlie passed her the drink, “Sorry about that...” He cringed, hearing the end of their conversation.

"Ooh!" Duffy's eyes lit up as she took the drink.

“A mojito! If only it had some rum in it... I might be better at this dancing.” He laughed.

"We can practice when we get home." Duffy winked.

Charlie smiled, reading between her words.   
“How are you finding it mate?” He asked the other guy, Tony.

"She's quite... Forceful..." Tony laughed, referring to their instructor.

“Isn’t she just, very hands on!” Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"Only with the men though - I think she just wants to cop a feel!" Tony laughed.

Charlie laughed, “Should I be worried?”

"Well she does seem quite keen on you..!" Tony laughed.

“Help!” Charlie laughed, glancing over at Duffy.

"I thought you liked forceful women..!" Duffy teased.

Charlie went red in front of their new friends.

Duffy shrugged, grinning impishly at her husband.

Luckily, at that point, the teacher was clapping her hands, ready to get on with the next stage of their lesson. She had invited her friend, who had been sat at the side, to demonstrate the dance with her, as everyone watched.

Duffy giggled softly as she watched Charlie's expression become increasingly panicked as the demonstration progressed.

The dance was very intimate, it was hard to know where to look.

"Remember this was your idea..." Duffy whispered softly in his ear.

Charlie smiled, running his hand discretely over her bum, before resting it on her lower back. “I feel like we’re watching them in bed together!” He whispered back.

"Its supposed to be sensual..." Duffy rolled her eyes, both at his comment and his wandering hand.

The teacher pairing finished their routine, with her leg wrapped around his waist. Everyone clapped.

"Now your turn." She declared.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Duffy, smirking. The teacher pairing demonstrated how to move from the simple steps they had done before the break, into a more complicated series of turns and wiggles.

"We can do this." Duffy muttered, as much to herself as Charlie.

Charlie really focused, seeing Duffy uncertain had made him try harder and they managed to do some of the routine without any problems.

He only stepped on her toes a couple of times and managed to catch her before she fell on the final spin.

“We did it!” He whispered, proud of them both.

"Told you we could." She smiled.

He really wanted to kiss her, but everyone was looking, so he just smiled broadly.

The instructor gave them all some time to continue practising the routine.

“Want to try again?” Charlie asked Duffy.

"Let's give it a whirl." She grinned.

He smiled, she seemed to be really enjoying herself. As the music started, he tried his best to not step on her feet.

"You're getting better at this." She smiled as she spun back towards him.

“I’m trying,” He grinned. “You’re a natural!”

"I may have done a bit of practice ahead of tonight..." She admitted mischievously

He looked at her, “Really? When? That’s cheating!”

"I watched a couple of videos during my lunch break."

“You are so cute!” He whispered, spinning her around again.

"I wanted to know what to expect."

“Well you’re a pro!” Charlie smiled, just as the male teacher came over. 

“Can I show you?” He said to Charlie, who stepped aside as he took Duffy’s hands.

Charlie stepped back and watched his wife giggle as she was spun and dipped across the floor.

Charlie heard the instructor compliment her, “You have great rhythm, fantastic lines.” Before they finished in the same position he had demonstrated earlier, lifting her leg up and around his waist. Charlie eyes widened.

Duffy giggled, blushing. "I was a gymnast in my youth."

“You can tell! Your husband is a very lucky man!” He grinned, winking at Charlie.

"You listening?" Duffy giggled, looking over at Charlie.

Charlie nodded and smiled at her, feeling a little embarrassed by his inability to dance like that man.

"You have another go, allow her rhythm to flow through you." The male instructor remarked, holding Duffy's hand out towards Charlie.

Charlie took a deep breath, before trying again. He looked so serious, as he concentrated.

It was difficult not to laugh at his facial expression but she didn't want him to think she was mocking him.

As the dance went on, he was able to relax into it and he found himself joining her rhythm.

"You could try telling your face that you're having fun..." She grinned impishly.

His face fell, “I’m really trying here...”

"I know you are." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her, “Not my fault I’m dancing with a professional gymnast with rhythm and lines...” He teased.

"And this is why I never told you about that..!" She pouted playfully.

“I always knew you had the moves...” He winked, spinning her around.

"You always have to lower the tone..!" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that... I’ve seen you dance at many Christmas parties over the years.”

"Of course that's what you meant..."

“Can’t win!” He sighed, spinning her around again.

"Oh poor baby..!" As she spun back she kissed his pout.

Just then the woman announced the end of the lesson and everyone clapped each other.

"I think you did really well for your first go." Duffy whispered in Charlie's ear.

She rubbed his back as she spoke, the hairs on his neck standing on end. “Thanks love,” He whispered, holding her hand.

They said goodbye to the other class members and headed back outside onto the playground.

“Did you enjoy it?” Charlie asked.

"I did. It was great fun." Duffy smiled.

“I’m glad we came,” Charlie replied.

"Even when you got manhandled around the sports hall?" She giggled.

He laughed, “Even then! You seemed to enjoy your manhandling...”

She shot him her best innocent look but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

He smiled, holding her hand tight.

"He was quite dishy..!" She giggled.

“Hey!”

"I'm married not blind!" She shrugged teasingly.

“I can’t say I enjoyed watching your leg wrapped around his waist...”

"Weren't you impressed by my flexibility?"

“Yeah... But not with that hunky man!”

"Aww, someone sounds jealous..!" She teased.

“I’m not,” He shot back. “Maybe a bit...”

"How about I show you some of the other moves I saw on that video when we get home..?"

His eyes widened, “Oh yeah... Like my own show?”

"Maybe if you're a good boy..."

He smiled, “Aren't I always!?”

"Most of the time..."

They reached the car. “I’m sorry you haven’t got a better dancing partner, I did try in there.”

"You might not be the best dancer but you're the best at lots of others things that are much more important."

He stopped and looked over at her. “You’re really something, you know.”

"I'm just little ol' me." She shrugged.

He shook his head, she was more than that. They got into the car.

"You willing to give the class another go next week?" She asked asked as Charlie started the car and drove towards the exit.

“Of course, you loved it.”

"It'll get easier the more we go."

“If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”

"I just want us to spend time together."

“That’s important to me too, you know.”

"My turn to pick the next activity." She grinned.

“Okay... Be kind though...”

She giggled maniacally.

“Why does that worry me?” He laughed, pulling up at their house.

"Because you're easily scared..?" She giggled as she got out the car.

He laughed, passing her the keys to the door.

She smiled and unlocked the door.

Walking into their house, Charlie removed his coat and put it and the keys on the pegs by the door.

"Home sweet home!" Duffy declared with a sigh of relief as she took her heels off.

Charlie sat on the stairs and took off his shoes too.

She giggled as she plonked herself down in his lap.

“Hello...” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggled back against his chest.

He reached for his shoe but soon gave up, as she made herself comfortable. “Are you tired?"

"My feet ache."

“I think I should take a look at them... I probably bruised them.” He grimaced.

"Shall we go upstairs first?"

He raised his eyebrow, “Sure. Be nice to get changed into something more comfy...”

"That's a very good idea."

She stood up and held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand she let him lead her up the stairs.

Once they reached the landing, he paused, looking at her.

She giggled as he spun her towards him.

He was practising some of the moves they had learnt.

"Very nice!"

“And I didn’t squash your toes!”

"You didn't." She grinned.

“Darling, you were magnificent this evening.” He whispered, pulling her towards him.

She blushed, leaning in to kiss him.

His lips touched hers softly, as his hands ran up her sides.

She slipped her arms around his neck.

“Can I take a look at your poor feet?” He whispered, his hands cupping her bottom.

"Please."

He lead her towards the bed, lifting her legs up as she sat down. He inspected her feet tenderly.

She tried her best not to show her discomfort but a couple of times she couldn't help but squeal.

He got up and went into their bathroom, coming back with some witch hazel and some cotton pads.

"Its not that bad, honestly..!" She tried to reassure him.

“Please, let me...”

"OK." She smiled.

He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully applying witch hazel to her bruises. He was so attentive, she watched him intently.

"At least you weren't wearing heels too, imagine the damage you would have done then!" She remarked.

“I’m so sorry,” He genuinely looked remorseful. Finishing applying the cream, he massaged the unbruised parts with his hands.

"Worth it for a foot rub." She sighed contentedly.

He smiled at her, “I guess that’s something...”

"I could get used to this..." She stretched back against the pillows.

He looked over at her getting settled on the bed. “Pleased to be of service...” He smirked.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around..."

“To rub your feet?” He giggled.

"Amongst other things..!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh yeah? You need me around to scratch some other itches hey?” He winked.

"Seeing as you're so good at it I'd be a fool not to..."

He grinned at her compliment. “Do you need me to find you some comfy clothes?” He was pretending to be oblivious to her suggestive tone.

"Only if you plan to help me change into them aswell..."

“I can do that...” He replied, standing up and going over to the drawers where her nighties lay.

Once his back was turned she sat up slightly, ensuring that one of the straps of her dress 'accidentally' slipped down her arm.

Turning back, he found her lying there, resting on one arm seductively. “Ohh...” He took a breath as his eyes ran over her.

She smiled, licking her lips slowly.

He stood next to the bed and played with the strap that had fallen down.

She lay perfectly still, watching him.

His hand touched her leg, pushing her dress up higher.

She shifted slightly so she was laid more on her back.

“I got you a nighty...” He stated the obvious.

"So you have..."

“Shall I help you?”

"Go for it..." She smiled.

He pushed her dress further up her legs, so that he could move it up her body.

She shifted slightly to help him.

Once he had removed her dress, she stopped his hand. Charlie looked confused.

"I promised you a private performance..."

His eyes widened, “Now?” He whispered.

"Unless you'd rather go to sleep..?"

“Oh no, I... Yes, where do you want me?” He laughed.

She chuckled at his dithering.

“I’m going to shut up.” He pretended to zip his mouth.

"Probably for the best..!" She teased gently, moving to kneel beside him.

He watched her every move carefully.

She climbed over him and stood beside the bed holding her hands out towards him.

Charlie took her hands, “Okay.”

She pulled him up from the bed so he was stood flush against her.

He inhaled sharply, the feel of her almost naked body against his, got his pulse racing.

Dropping hold of his hands she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway gently.

Charlie’s hands instinctively found themselves on her hips, feeling her move sensually.

"Maybe ballroom is more your style..." She mused.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be a dancer but I like dancing with you.” He smiled, one hand moving up her side.

"Mmm, you do seem to be enjoying yourself..." She pressed herself closer.

“I’m a little distracted by your hips...” he chuckled,

"Oh so that's your distraction that I can feel is it..?"

“I’ve been battling with that all night...” He grinned.

She chuckled smugly, rubbing herself against him.

“You didn’t like dancing with that man too much did you?” He added, his jealous streak appearing.

Duffy giggled mischievously.

“That giggle isn’t convincing me...”

"You're really jealous aren't you..?"

“Sorry...” Charlie had always been jealous of Duffy’s admirers, she seemed to bring out the worst in him from that respect.

"Its quite cute..." She smiled softly.

“You think so? I imagine it’s quite annoying really!”

"Your face goes a funny colour when you're jealous though..."

“Oh god, am I that obvious?” Charlie’s hands had found their way to her bum and were holding her close to him.

"Its not the only thing that's obvious..!" She giggled.

“What? My attraction to you?” He grinned, rubbing his crotch against hers.

"Mmm..!" She moaned softly in his ear.

His hands ran up her back, as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

She shifted so her legs were either side of his, rocking her hips against his.

“Any other moves you would like to show me?” He asked suggestively as she moved in his lap.

"Fancy a lap dance?" She purred.

He nodded, “You know how to do that too!?” His eyes were wide once again.

"I've seen a few films, it can't be that hard..."

He moved his hands, so he could lean back on them.

She slowly rocked on his lap.

His breathing quickened, as he watched and felt her.

She kissed his bare chest, leaving lipstick marks on his skin.

“I thought lap dancers weren’t allowed to kiss..?”

"I'm a maverick..!"

“Am I allowed to kiss you then...?” He leaned towards her, but she pulled away.

"Ah ah ah!"

“Really?”

"Good things come to those that wait..."

He sighed, as she began to run her hands over her breasts, whilst gyrating in his lap.

She took him almost to the edge before sliding from his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs.

He ran his hands over her shoulders. “Can I kiss you yet?” He groaned.

"Not yet..." She whispered, releasing him from his boxers and kissing the tip of his cock.

“Fuck!” He whispered, his penis twitching.

She took him into her mouth, her lipstick smearing over his skin.

He ran his hands through her hair, moving it out of her eyes tenderly. He wanted to see more clearly.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

Those big, green eyes looked so innocent, as she took him in her mouth. “You are soo good at that!” He commented.

She scraped her teeth gently along the length of his cock.

He groaned loudly.

She took him deeper.

“Fuck! Duffy!”

She giggled, tickling his balls.

“If you keep doing that...” He groaned again.

She tickled again before moving back, her face full of impish mischief.

He reached down to caress her breasts, before reaching around to undo her bra.

She moved back onto his lap, dropping her knickers on the way.

His hands ran over her thighs, leaning to kiss her. She moved away again, teasing him. “Please!” He whispered.

"Please what?" She asked impishly.

“Can I kiss you?” His hands were inching slowly to the top of her thighs.

She nodded and lent towards him.

His lips met hers and he kissed her slowly and gently, as his fingers stroked between her legs.

She moaned softly into his mouth.

He pressed his lips to hers more firmly, as he played with her clit.

Moving her hands to his shoulders she pushed him back onto the bed.

“Duffy?”

"Charlie..."

He became silent as he watched her position herself above him.

"Did you want something..?"

“Only you...” He stared at her intently.

"Right answer." She grinned, sliding onto his cock.

“Ohhh!”

"Feels so good..." She sighed contentedly.

He held her hips, as she circled them.

"See you do have rhythm."

He grinned, “We do in this situation!”

"That's all that matters."

“Even more than dancing man?” He pouted.

"I bet he's all show and no substance."

“And me?” He smiled, holding her breast in her hand and squeezing it gently.

"No show and all substance..!" She gave a throaty chuckle and lent forward slightly, nudging against his hand that still rested on her hip.

“Good to hear it!” He laughed, moving his hand.

She moaned softly as his fingers tiptoed to exactly where she wanted them.

“Is that what you need darling?” He whispered, watching her above him.

"Uh huh!" Her breathing was becoming heavier.

“God, you’re sexy when you’re getting off.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her and her body as it did it’s thing.

"Charlie..!" She moaned loudly.

He thrust upwards to match her movements, his finger circling that spot. “That’s it sweetheart, let yourself go.” He encouraged.

"Oh shit! Fuck!" She gasped.

She looked at him wide eyed, as he mouthed “I love you.”

"Love. You." She gasped as she fell over the edge inside.

She rode the wave, her one hand interlocked with his and the other on his chest.

She clenched tightly around him as she cried out his name.

He wrapped his arms around her as she lay forward on him, catching her breath.

Once she had she rolled them over so she was underneath him.

“Have I tired you out?” He grinned.

"Almost..." She tilted her hips so her legs wrapped themselves higher up his back.

“Ahh, I see what you want...” He thrust deeper into her.

"Brains and looks, quite the package you've got there..!"

He bent his head to kiss her neck down to her collar bone. He moved inside her slowly.

She smiled, impressed by his stamina and self control.

It didn’t last long. Moving his hands to either side of her head, he began to move faster.

Her pleasured moans encouraged him on.

Pounding hard and fast, it wasn’t long before he yelled her name, unable to hold himself back any longer.

They lay together in a sweaty, breathless tangle of limbs.

“Soo good,” He whispered into her ear.

"I think we're much better at this kind of dancing." She giggled softly.

“I’m glad you think so!”

"Now I am tired." Duffy yawned.

“I know the perfect thing...”

"What's that?"

“Fancy some cuddles?”

"Mmhmm." She smiled and snuggled into him.

“Come here you,” He lifted the duvet and moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her.

"I had fun tonight." She smiled sleepily.

“Me too,” He kissed her forehead.

"Love you." She whispered as she fell asleep.

“I love you more,” He replied but she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's curiosity was peaked and his confusion ever increasing as Duffy pulled the car into the entrance to the local community college. It had been her turn to pick the activity for their evening off together but she had refused to tell him what whey would be doing.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing now?” He asked, beginning to feel somewhat nervous.

"Nope!" She giggled as they got out of the car.

Their clothing didn't give anything away either as she'd simply told him to wear something comfortable.

“Duffy...” He was desperate to know.

Things became a little clearer as they entered the art department.

“Painting?” He guessed quizzically.

"No." She grinned.

“Okay... You win, I don’t know.”

She laughed as his eyes widened as he spotted a door at the end of the corridor with a sign saying 'Life drawing' on it.

“Duffy...” He hissed, pulling her to one side. “Life drawing!?”

She shrugged impishly. "Thought it'd be fun."

“Is it a man or a woman?” He asked, slowly coming around to the idea.

"It didn't say."

“You do realise I can’t draw for toffee!?”

"Hence the lesson..!" She giggled.

“You’re all about me learning new things at the moment aren’t you? I’m starting to think you just like to watch me make a fool of myself...”

"There might be an element of that..!" She giggled, pushing the door open.

He followed her reluctantly.

The room was large, a circle of easels and equipment surrounding a central small stage. Off to one side stood a couple both in white dressing gowns. Various others mingled around the room.

Charlie immediately noticed a table with a complimentary glass of wine on it. His eyes lit up.

"I doubt alcohol will improve your drawing skills..!" Duffy giggled in his ear.

“Come on, help a guy out here!”

She laughed loudly.

“You want one?” He offered her a glass of white wine.

"Just the one. I have to drive home."

He passed her a glass, taking one of his own.

"Shall we take these two?" She pointed to a pair of easels.

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

They walked over and set up their stations.

“Will someone show us what to do?” Charlie whispered, as he spotted a vast array of different pencils and art implements.

"I don't know."

Before long, the female model began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen good evening." She smiled. "We have two additional artists with us this evening to help you with anything you are unsure about. There is no right and wrong, it's about expressing yourself."

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Duffy who could barely contain her giggles.

“We’re going to position ourselves here and you can start to draw whenever you want.” 

Charlie snorted, unable to hold it in.

Duffy sniggered as everyone turned to stare at him.

He went bright red, and managed to hold it together as the models removed their gowns.

Duffy winked at Charlie before turning her attention to the models.

Charlie’s eyes widened, as he realised that both models had generous assets...

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Duffy tilt her head.

She appeared to be looking at the crotch of the male model.

She picked up a pencil but then changed her mind.

Charlie looked over at her, he had no idea what to do.

One of the artists came over. "Can I help you sir?" She asked softly.

“I... Er... Well I don’t know where to begin!”

"Maybe try starting with the face..?"

“Oh okay...” He reached for a pencil.

"Think in thirds." She added.

Charlie started to draw an oval shape for the female model’s face.

Balancing a pencil in her mouth, Duffy sketched roughly with a second pencil.

He snuck glances at her, she looked very attractive when she was concentrating.

She brushed a rogue strand of hair from her eyes.

He took another sip of wine and tried to add some more to his picture.

After about half an hour there was a break so the models could have a quick stretch.

Duffy was still staring at her picture, Charlie stood close behind her. “Looks great!” He whispered.

Duffy gasped, jumping slightly.

“Sorry,” He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I was in a world of my own!" She blushed.

“Let me guess... You also won art competitions when you were younger?”

"No!" She giggled. "I just did a lot of doodling in class."

He laughed, “Of willies?”

"Charlie!" She chided, giggling.

“What?” He grinned.

"You are terrible!" She giggled.

“Is it break time?”

"I think so."

“Do we stay here or go outside?”

"I don't mind. What do you fancy doing?"

“Looks like some people have gone outside?”

"Shall we join them then?"

“Do you want to?”

"Or we can just go for a little wander around the department?"

“Sounds good,” He smiled, following her.

She took hold of his hand and led him out the room into the low lit corridors.

“Where are you taking me?” He giggled.

She giggled, her eyes sparkling in the near darkness.

“Duffy...” He warned, noticing the mischief in her eyes.

"I just want to go look at some paintings..." She countered mischievously.

“Okay,” Charlie agreed, not believing her.

They wandered for a minute or two.

“Who drew these paintings?”

"Final year students I think."

“They’re incredible!” Charlie commented.

"I hope they're not expecting that kind of stuff from us!"

He laughed, “Well mine looks like a five year old did it!”

"They don't tend to approve of five year olds drawing naked people..!" She giggled.

“I haven’t got onto the boobs yet!”

"How can you miss them?!" Duffy snorted.

“They are quite impressive aren’t they!?”

"That's one word for them..!" There was an edge to her tone.

“Do you think they’re natural?” He pondered, not noticing her tone.

"Charlie Fairhead!" She gasped.

“What? I mean they’re pretty full on..?”

"You like that sort of thing do you?!"

She had an annoyed tone to her voice and he wasn’t sure why, “Duffy?”

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." She mumbled.

He reached out for her hands. “What’s wrong?”

"I didn't expect her to be quite so stacked..."

“He’s huge too!” He countered.

"I hadn't noticed..." Duffy shrugged.

“Oh come on...” Charlie teased.

"I've seen bigger..!" She smirked.

“Really? Blimey...”

"I have been a nurse for a long time..."

“Oh you mean at work... Okay.”

"What did you think I meant?!" She giggled.

“Maybe an ex?” He muttered.

"Ooh, is that a hint of the green eyed monster I see before me..?" She teased gently.

“Says she!!?” He replied, shaking his head.

"What?!" She gasped, attempting to look innocent.

“Your face, when I asked if those breasts were natural!?” He laughed.

"They're clearly not!"

“How big do you think they are?” He was winding her up now.

"I really don't understand why any woman would choose to have breasts that large..!" She remarked, ignoring his question.

“I’m sure her modelling partner enjoys them,” Charlie commented.

"You men are so predictable..!"

“How so?”

"Wave a pair of huge fake boobs in front of you and you start panting like a dog in heat..!"

“I don’t!” He pouted.

"You saying you don't like women with big tits then?"

“I just like you,” He smiled.

"So you're saying mine are tiny then?" She levelled a glare at him, her arms folded.

“Darling...” He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her. “Your breasts are the perfect size, believe me!” He whispered into her ear.

"Right answer." She smirked.

“And later, I would like to inspect them just to remind myself.” He flirted, brushing his hand over her breast, just as one of the artists came out into the hall.

"Charlie..!" She giggled.

The artist coughed, “Sorry to interrupt... We are about to resume!”

"Oh, OK... We're just coming..."

“Spoilsport!” Charlie whispered, walking behind Duffy back into the room.

"You're the one that got us into trouble..!" She grinned impishly.

He shrugged, “You needed reminding.”

She stuck her tongue out and returned to her easel.

The models were back in position and Duffy resumed drawing. Charlie attempted to draw the breasts of the model.

Glancing over Duffy snorted softly.

Charlie glared at her, he was having trouble with the nipples.

"For someone who has spent a large part of his life looking at and touching breasts you seem to be struggling..!" She whispered teasingly.

He huffed, “I can’t get them right.”

She giggled and went back to her own drawing.

Everyone was drawing in silence, when the leader announced they had ten more minutes before they could all walk around and view each other’s.

Duffy had gone back to working on the faces.

Charlie felt rushed, he was yet to start most of the male artist.

Duffy was humming to herself softly. She appeared to be doing some finishing touches. 

Charlie quickly drew the outline of the man, it was completely out of proportion.

The ten minutes seemed to fly by.

“Right then, times up, step away from your easels!” The lady announced.

Duffy added a final swoop of her pencil and placed it down, stepping back.

Charlie tried to do the same but just made the drawing even worse.

The models redressed in their gowns.

They were instructed to wonder around and appraise each other’s drawings.

Duffy's eyes widened at some of the drawings, they were so detailed..!

Charlie caught Duffy’s eye, as they looked at one in particular.

"Were they looking at the same people we were?" Duffy asked in a whispered giggle.

“I think so... I hadn’t expected anyone to see mine...” He cringed, looking over at a couple who were smirking next to his creation.

"We had a giggle though? That's all that really matters." She shrugged.

“We have,” He confirmed.

"Maybe it just takes practice..." Duffy shrugged.

“Yours is great, look-" He pointed to a couple inspecting hers in detail.

"Its ok I suppose."

“We could get it framed if you want?”

"Its not really something to hang in the lounge..." She blushed.

“I wasn’t thinking of there... Maybe our bathroom?”

"If you insist..."

“It’s really good!”

"I think you just need a bit more practice."

“I’d need a model...”

"You would..."

“Are you offering?”

"Are you asking..?" She smirked.

“I’d give drawing you a go...” He winked.

"You're on..!" She giggled, she couldn't wait to watch him try to concentrate on drawing.

“Right then, we hope you have all enjoyed your evening, please take your artwork with you and hope to see you again at another of our evenings.” The organiser wrapped up the event.

They picked up their artwork and Duffy nabbed a couple of pieces of paper and some pencils whilst the organisers weren't looking.

Charlie laughed as they walked out to the car.

"I paid enough for the course..!" Duffy shrugged, grinning impishly.

“I’m sure they won’t miss a few pencils!”

"Its not like you miss the pens at work..!"

“Are you a pen stealer too!?” He laughed.

"Its not stealing as such..."

“You’re going to say it’s ‘borrowing’ aren’t you!?” He headed round to the passenger side of the car.

"On extended loan yes."

She passed him her things, as she got into the car. "It was totally an accident that a bunch of pens went with me to New Zealand..!" She giggled as she started the engine.

“How could that be an accident!?” He laughed.

"I didn't realise they were in my handbag til I unpacked."

Charlie laughed out loud, “They just appeared..?”

"Yeh..." She giggled as they drove towards home.

When they arrived home, Charlie spread the artwork out on the table and put the kettle on.

"Well that was an experience..!" Duffy giggled, looking at the drawings.

“It certainly was!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind so he could look at the pictures too.

"Her hair looks very good on yours." Duffy remarked.

He laughed, “At least I can do hair!?”

"Its a start." She smiled.

“We can’t all be Monet!” He laughed, tickling her.

"Maybe you need a better model..." She mused between giggles.

“That could be it!” He smiled.

"Only one way to find out..."

“Are you offering to get naked for me now?” He smirked, kissing the side of her neck.

"Only if you turn the heating on first!" She giggled.

“Deal!” He went to adjust the thermostat.

"So where do you want me Monsieur Artiste?" She purred.

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “Well... There's the kitchen table, the sofa, the bed? Where do you feel most comfortable as my model?”

"The kitchen table isn't very comfy." She pouted playfully.

“Okay... Do you have a preferred spot?”

"Sofa?"

“Okay, do you want to get set up?” He smiled. “Do you want a cuppa or some wine...?”

"A glass of wine would be lovely." She smiled before leaving the room to head upstairs.

Charlie poured them both some wine and had another look at their art, while he waited for her.

She eventually returned downstairs wrapped in a silk dressing gown.

He had drank half of his wine and was pleased to see her. Offering her a glass, he smiled warmly.

She took a small sip and walked into the lounge.

“Can I come in?” He called after her, collecting the pencils and paper in his hand.

"Yes."

As he walked through the door she dropped her gown, her back to him.

He whistled softly, she was beautiful.

She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a shy smile.

He smiled at her reassuringly.

She moved to lie down on the sofa, her head resting against the arm. "How would you like me?" She asked.

“Maybe, if you lie on your side, facing me?”

"OK." She moved as he asked.

“And I’ll sit over here,” He took a sip of his wine, taking his time to run his eyes over her.

"Is this a seduction..?" She giggled as he turned on the stereo.

“Just analysing my subject, as an artist.” He teased.

"Of course..!"

He picked up his pencil and leaning his paper on a hardback book, began to draw.

She tried not to giggle at the look of concentration on his face.

He kept looking at her intently, before moving the pencil over the paper.

When he next looked up she stuck out her tongue at him.

“I’m not sure I’m very good at drawing tongues...” He laughed.

She giggled.

He furrowed his brow as he looked from her to the paper and back again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you concentrate so hard..!"

“Ssshh I’m trying to get this right!” He smirked.

"Sorry!" She giggled, miming zipping her mouth shut.

Before too long, he finished his wine and put the pencil down.

"Does that mean I can put my robe back on..?" She whispered.

He pouted, “If you want to...”

"If you hadn't noticed I'm quite cold..."

“Oh no, sorry sweetheart.” He leapt up to pass her the robe.

"Or we could just have a cuddle, that would warm me up..."

“That I can do!” He sat down on the sofa, next to her.

"So do I get to see the drawing?" She asked after they'd gotten snuggled up.

“If you promise not to laugh or be offended...”

"Why would I be offended..?"

“Well if my terrible drawing has made anything look a lot worse than it is in real life...”

"Just show me the drawing..!"

He reached for it on the coffee table and passed it to her, holding his breath.

She ran her gaze over it slowly. "So... This is what I look like is it..?" Her tone gave nothing away.

“I... I’m not the greatest artist..” He blustered.

"I see you've captured the fact that one of my ears sticks out further than the other... I knew I should have laid on my other side..."

“No... I love your ears!” He kissed the nearest one.

"Good answer!"

“Is it terrible?”

"Not terrible..."

“The boobs aren’t bad...!?” He giggled.

"Mine or hers?" She nodded towards the drawing, giggling.

Charlie laughed, “Both!”

"Its not bad for a beginner..."

“Alright cheeky!” He teased.

"No, I mean it, the eyes especially are really good."

“I tried...” He smiled.

"You did good babe."

“You looked very sexy lying over here...”

"I'm surprised you concentrated as well as you did..!" She teased.

“It was tough...”

"Staying perfectly still wasn't easy either."

“You haven’t drunk your wine...” He passed it over to her.

"Ooh thank you..!"

“Are you warm enough?”

"I am now." She smiled, snuggling into him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Her cheek brushed against the silk of her gown, Charlie having draped it over them both.

His hand had slipped underneath, resting on her tummy.

"You'll have to let me draw you next time." She grinned.

“I’m not sure that would be as much fun...”

"Maybe not for you..."

“Ahh... Well if you’d like it, we can try...”

"You worried I'll make you look bad?"

“I’m not young and buff like that model tonight!”

"How about I agree not to wear my glasses..?" She teased, giggling.

“Oi you!” He laughed, tickling her, under the robe.

She squealed, giggling.

His hands slowed and ran over her breasts.

"I'm gunna keep this..." She purred, dropping the drawing onto the coffee table.

“I have the real thing to look at...” He smirked.

"I think that's why you drew the eyes so well, you've been staring at those for years."

He nodded, meeting her eyes. “Windows to your soul!”

"Exactly." She smiled, kissing him softly.

“And it’s a beautiful soul.” He kissed her back.

She blushed softly.

“Do you fancy going upstairs...?”

"So long as I can take my wine with me."

“I’ll get the bottle,” Charlie grinned, heading for the kitchen.

"Even better!" She giggled.

By the time he had retrieved it, she had gone. “Duffy?”

"Up here..!" She called from the top of the stairs.

He checked the door was locked and then headed up the stairs.

She was gone from the landing and the bedroom door was ajar.

“Darling? Are you hiding?”

"No..." She giggled, opening the door to reveal candles flickering on top of the dresser.

“This is nice...” He smiled, passing her the bottle of wine so she could top up her glass.

"Thanks." She smiled. She had wrapped the robe loosely around her and her hair flowed as she moved towards him. "Can I offer you some wine Monsieur Artiste?"

He tilted his empty glass towards her, “Oui oui si vous plait Madame.”

"Show off!" She snorted as she topped up his glass.

“We should go to Paris!” He laughed, raising his glass to hers.

"I've never been." She admitted, clinking her glass against his.

“Then we shall go!” He said extravagantly.

"Really?!" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

“Why not? Think it’s time we treated ourselves a bit more!”

"I'm not going to argue with that."

“So can I come in?” He giggled, still waiting at the doorway.

"Of course." She smiled.

“Cute candles...” He commented.

"I decided to treat myself." She smiled.

“It looks very cosy in here,” He settled down on the bed.

"Maybe we should have come up here straight away afterall."

“Why do you say that?”

"Maybe the soft lighting would have helped your artistic skills..!" She teased, giggling.

“Well it certainly would have highlighted some bits...”

"What bits are those..?"

“All your best bits...” He winked.

"You're such a silver tongued charmer..!" She giggled.

He held his hand out to her.

She let out a squealing giggle as he twirled her towards him.

Her robe came undone slightly, as she twirled and Charlie’s eyes glanced down at her exposed breast.

"You've been practicing..!"

“Dancing?” He smiled.

"Yeh, you didn't step on my feet once!"

He grinned, spinning her around once more.

"Now you really are showing off Fairhead!"

“You like?”

"Very much!"

He continued to practise some of the moves they had learnt.

"Who did you get to help you practice?"

Charlie went red and became sheepish.

"Tell me..!" She pouted playfully.

He shook his head, “I’m a bit better now, that’s all you need to know!”

"Spoilsport!" She giggled.

“Can’t ruin the facade!” He laughed.

"Fine..!" She huffed playfully. "I'll just ask around at work, someone is bound to tell me..!"

“You’re so sexy when you’re cross.” He winked.

"Is that why you're so constantly infuriating?" She chuckled.

“Maybe?” He shrugged.

"Yes you mean..!"

“See I’m infuriating you now and I’m not even trying!” He giggled.

"Exactly!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

“Come here you...” He smiled.

"How about you come here..!" She retorted with a grin.

He raised his eyebrows, “Feisty!”

"You like that though." She replied smugly.

He stepped towards her.

She held his gaze, her arms still folded.

Charlie rubbed the side of her arms, smiling at her fondly.

"I'm right aren't I?"

“About what?” She was still crossing her arms.

"You liking your women feisty and dominant."

“Hey, I like you being like that...” He didn’t like her to group herself in with the others.

"You and I have known each other too long for me to fall for that line Charlie..." There was no anger or resentment in her tone.

He tried to reach for her hand. “Maybe I do, but you’re not like the others, you know that.”

She allowed him to take her hand.

He squeezed it gently and pulled her towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

Gently he swayed them both, with her in his arms. “I love you.”

"I won't ever tire of hearing you say that."

He kissed her head, “Good, because I won’t stop saying it.”

"I love you too."

“Want to cuddle in bed?” He whispered.

"Yes." She lent back slightly and blew out the candles.

Charlie removed his shirt and trousers and climbed into bed.

Duffy dropped her silk dressing gown to the floor and joined him, snuggling up close.

They lay together for a while in silence, “What are you thinking about?” Charlie asked softly.

"Our trip to Paris." She smiled.

He smiled, “Talk to me about it.”

"I've always wanted to take a boat trip down the Seine."

“Really? I didn’t know”

"Blame watching too many Hollywood movies as a young girl..!" She chuckled.

“What about the Eiffel Tower?”

"I've heard the views from the top are amazing."

“And breakfast in a French cafe overlooking a square with a fountain?”

"Sounds wonderful!"

“Shall I look into some time off for us tomorrow?”

"Yes!"

“Then I shall.”

"I can't wait."

“Hope I can get us some time...”

"You're the boss..!" She reminded him.

“Doesn’t always make it easy... But I will try.”

"Maybe it's time you threw your managerial weight around a little..!" She smirked.

He laughed, “I’ll try.”

"I believe in you."

Charlie kissed her gently.

"Do we have to do the early shift tomorrow..?" She groaned softly as they parted.

“‘Fraid so...” Charlie sighed.

"We should probably go to sleep then shouldn't we?"

He nodded.

"I'm glad you gave tonight a go. I know it's not exactly your cup of tea..."

“I enjoyed it. I think it’s important for us too.”

"Trying new things together is fun." She smiled, settling her head into her pillow.

“It so is. Are you sleepy?” He asked.

"No." She yawned.

“Good because I might need a hand...” He smirked, pressing against her and kissing her cheek.

"Ah so that's what that is..!"

“You can’t expect me to stare at you naked for an hour whilst not touching you and there not be some kind of reaction...” He laughed, running his hand down her arm.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to jump me before now..!" She teased.

“I was listening and waiting...” He grinned.

"Aren't you a gentleman?"

He kissed her neck, running his hands over her skin.

"Mmm..!"

“You looked so sexy on that sofa...” He recalled, kissing down to her breast.

"I felt like I was in a film."

“You looked like you were, so beautiful...” He licked around her nipple, edging closer to taking it in his mouth.

"So long as no-one else sees that drawing... Just us..."

“Don’t worry I’m hardly going to put it up at work!” He joked, but looking up at her, saw how serious her eyes were looking at him. “It’s okay...” He smiled.

"Don't even think about it..!"

“Just us,” He repeated, taking her nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over it.

"Mmm..!"

He moved to lay next to her, his hand moving over her tummy and thighs. “You didn’t really think I’d show anyone did you!?”

"No but only coz it would mean showing people your artistic 'skills'..!"

He laughed, “For my eyes only... I thought we could put it in the en suite...”

"For your private entertainment..?"

He blushed, “Maybe..?”

"You won't need my help any more..." She teased, her hand dipping below the duvet.

“Oh I will...” He nodded furiously, his eyes widening.

"My hand is much softer than yours..."

“Mmm...” He nodded in agreement. “And so much better...” His own hand was trailing up her thigh.

"Good to hear you've noticed!" She wrapped her fingers around his cock.

He groaned as she surrounded him, he was already rock hard. His fingers began to stroke her at the same time.

She ran her hand up and down lazily.

He followed her pace, slowly teasing her.

She squeezed him as she reached the tip.

He kissed her, his desire for her becoming stronger.

Her movements became quicker as their passions grew.

“Duffy!” He groaned.

She ran her fingertip along the nerve just under the tip.

“Please...” He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Tell me what you want..." She whispered.

“You... I want you...” His fingers were inside her now, and he pulled her towards him.

"My hand or something else?"

He was kissing her urgently, “I want to be inside you,” He whispered. “But only if you want that too...” He added, kissing her neck.

"I do."

He lay on his back and rolled her onto him, kissing her again.

"I was right..!" She giggled mischievously.

“What about?” He asked, confused.

"You like your women on top." She grinned, bracing her hands either side of his head.

He smiled, “Maybe but I also know you like it best...” He guided himself into her.

"Oh I do..!"

He rested his hands on her hips.

She began to slowly rock herself backwards and forwards.

He loved to watch her move, reaching up, he tucked her hair behind her ears.

She leaned into his touch.

He cupped her face, “I love you, beautiful.”

She smiled tilting to kiss his palm.

He looked up at her, smiling fondly.

Her eyes glazed slightly as she picked up the pace of her movements.

Charlie moaned as she moved with intent, she was completely focused on finding her release and it turned him on.

She took hold of his free hand in one of her own and moved it to where their bodies joined.

He knew exactly what she needed and it didn’t take long for his actions to increase her breathing.

She met his gaze, the fire in her eyes burning bright.

He held her gaze as she grew closer, her eyes showing her desperation.

She suddenly nudged to one side sending them rolling over on the bed.

Charlie looked surprised, “You okay?” He asked.

"Yeh. Come here..!" She giggled pulling him on top of her.

He laughed, kissing her and moving inside her again. “It wasn’t working?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Just fancied a bit of variety."

He shrugged, squeezing her breasts before putting his hands either side of her head and thrusting deep into her.

She moaned softly.

“That’s it baby,” He encouraged her.

"So good..!" She gasped between moans.

He nodded, “Always!” He grunted, moving quicker.

Any further words were lost amongst moans and frantic kisses.

“Duffy!” He moaned loudly, about to lose himself.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

“Fuck!” He moaned, as he came inside her.

"I love you." She told him breathlessly.

“I love you more. Did you..?”

She nodded. "Twice." She giggled. "You were just preoccupied at the time." She teased gently.

“Thank goodness for that!” He kissed her softly.

"I don't know about you but now I really am tired!" She yawned.

He rolled over her and lay next to her. “Me too,” he replied, reaching for her hand.

She laced her fingers through his.

“Sweet dreams love.”

"They always are with you." She smiled, her eyes closed.

“For me too.” He squeezed her hand. Before long they were fast asleep.


End file.
